Kill them, kill them not
by nnysnextvictim
Summary: hmmm....i know this is bad, bear with me here. hopefully they will get better!


mmmmmmmoo. Here's fic for you guys, of course, I must warn you that this wont be great. I NOW HAVE AN IDEA! i write the fic, and instead of ending it I'll have you people that are kind enough to read it make up in ending for it! Just put it in a review what you think the ending should be. Thank you!  
  
  
  
"mmrrphh!" "limmy oh!" Nny rolled his eyes. "Why must you attempt at yelling? It will do you no good, especially since you have tape over your mouth." The victim stared at Nny with evil eyes and then shut them tight. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Tears streamed down her face as she squirmed around to escape the dagger in Nnys hand. It did her no good. She screamed as clear as she good with her mouth taped shut as Nnys dagger ripped through her skin and tore at her ligaments. She squirmed violently as she felt the sharp knife scrape at her bones. The muscles in her stomach burned and weakened and her intestines were now just piles of bloody mess. Her head fell to the side limply and her breathing stopped. Her hands fell down limply to her opened up stomach and sank in to the mess of blood and skin and torn up insides that was once her smooth, strawberry scented belly. Nny stood up to look at his work. Pretty good, he thought. Then he got an old bucket and scooped the blood into it. He walked across the house until he reached the black, sticky wall and he threw the bucket-full of blood on it. Then he was done for the night.  
  
The next day, the room stunk of rotting carcass. When he walked in, he sniffed with disgust. "What an awful smell you make." he informed the fly infested body. He looked at her. Well, what was left of her, anyways. She had red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and tan skin. She had forest green eyes and lots of freckles. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a "Boy Magnet" top. On her belt loop was a keychain that said "Life's to short to date ugly guys". Nny picked up the body and put it in a trash bag, and then threw it into a garbage can outside his house. "I need some fresh air." he decided, so he grabbed his coat and left his house, locking the door behind him.  
  
He walked down to the 24-7 and bought a brainfreezy. He sucked on it happily while walking down to a cafe at the end of town. Once he got there, he threw away the empty brainfreezy cup and went to get a scone. He was welcomed by a group of assholes sitting by the door. "Well, well, look at this." one of them scuffed. "Hey kid, the convention for retarded anorexics is just down the road, get lost." the others laughed. Nny looked at group of idiots sitting there with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then, (to any Nny fans surprise) he shrugged and walked away. He went to the counter, bought his scone, and left, whistling to "Ode to Joy" on his way out. The group of pricks sitting by the door watched him leave, surprised that he didn't do anything.  
  
That night, Nny walked into the room which held three then-perky now- devastated girls who thought they had the right to insult Nny because he's skinny. He looked at all three of them, then grinned. This week he'd had a thing for knife attacks, so he got out his trusty dagger once more. The girls looked at him and they all yelled and screamed and cried and all that other annoying stuff little cheerleading stuck-ups do. They all squirmed around yelling and banging on the walls. Nnys grin left his face and now he frowned with annoyance. He rolled his eyes. "Must you do that?" he asked them. "It's very annoying." After a moment of frozen silence, Nny darted at the first girl and chopped at her arm. To the other girls nauseating shock, he sawed at the bone of the first girls arm, until they all heard a sickening 'pop' and then a thump (kinda like a arm hitting a wooden floor). The girl screamed and kicked, but Nny didn't stop. He then jabbed the knife at each rib that popped out of the girls chest. each time they all heard a little thump, except for the girl being attacked, all she could hear was her own annoying shrieks. After he finished up a gruesome death to the first girl, he walked over to the next puke-covered princess. He smiled at her. "shall we make this quick?" but ignoring her violent nods and pleas, he answered his own question- "Naw."  
  
Later that night Nny roamed the streets once more. This time, though he had an idea. He walked over to the house of that prick at the coffee shop and looked in his window. He flinched in disgust at the big loaf. He smiled an evil smile.  
  
Well write some reviews saying what you think will happen!! thankeyz!! ~fffffttttttt~ 


End file.
